


Love is in the air

by soorinkim02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, kinda a true story, wish the end happen to me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soorinkim02/pseuds/soorinkim02
Summary: Literally love is in the air





	Love is in the air

Jaehyun swears he hates Johnny. As he enters the plane that he is about to board, his mind flew back to the event that happens three days ago. He was messaging Johnny in the conference room while his boss was talking. Here's the thing, Jaehyun has this habit where his mind sort of turns off completely to his surrounding when he's messaging someone. Especially on a meme war with Johnny. It turns out that his boss was asking who is willing to be the company's representative for the opening of their new shop in Jeju. The rest of the team members have already sad no while Jaehyun was totally oblivious on what was happening. At the end of the day his boss thought that Jaehyun is the only person who is willing to go. The moment his boss and coworkers already clapped that was when he knows that he is done for. 

 

Three days after that, with a heavy heart he is already bording the plane to Jeju. He was trying to sleep on his seat as he didn't sleep a wink yesterday thanks to Johnny of course. He has already closed his eyes when he heard the passenger at his back ask one of the flight attendance for help. The passenger wanted to put his belongings inside the storage at the top of their head but it seems impossible to do so. The flight attendance took over and tries his best to put it in. the flight attendance was right at his side ashe smells something sweet and fragrant extremely suited to his taste. Jaehyun tilted his head and get to see the face of the person who is responsible for this smell. If angel has a face then this must be it. The flight attendance has a pout the whole time he tried to put the bag in. As he finally managed to close the door a smile bloomed on his face and he mumbled "ushhshaaa". Jaehyun was blown away for the second time now. Never in his life he see something this cute and believes me Jaehyun has been approached by lots of girls and boys. Jaehyun keeps his eyes oh the boy the whole time and when he finally noticed he bows and apologized for disrupting Jaehyun's rest. 

 

"What? Honey you will never be a disturbance towards me anytime." Of course Jaehyun didn't say that out loud instead he peeks at his name tag and said "Its okay Taeyong-shi" while showing his killer smile dimple and all. The flight attendance no Taeyong seems a little taken aback as his mouth gaped a little bit but the dazzling smile returned as he excused himself. While he walked away Jaehyun can only say thank you Johnny. The flight will only be one hour long so he decided not to fall asleep. Instead his eyes were glued at Taeyong wherever he goes. Taeyong was just so nice and handsome that Jaehyun thought that there is nothing else about this guy. Oh boy how much is he wrong as he saw this. The couple in front of him brought a baby along and it was all fine until the moment the mother need to go to the toilet. The baby started crying while being held by the father. He supposed that they are a new parent as the father started to flipped not knowing what to do at all. That was when Taeyong slipped in being the hero of the day. 

 

He offers his help saying that he always took care of his nephew back at home. The guy was skeptical at first but as the baby's cry went louder he quickly handed the baby to Taeyong. Yup this guy is literally an angel. The second he had the baby it was as if he had a golden touch. The baby stopped crying and everyone was relieved. Jaehyun thanked the god for his seat as he could witness the scene where Taeyong makes faces and the baby chuckles."Cute." It turns out Jaehyun said that out loud but Taeyong only look at him with a smile and said "Yeah baby is always the cutest." If only he knows that he is cuter. Once the mom arrived Taeyong handed the baby back and returned to his place. He could hear murmurs on how great and exceptional Taeyong is from the other passenger and this kinda makes him mad. Gosh he is not even his yet but Jaehyun is already showing such trait. There's no lying that he would love to ask taeyong to date but he has got no idea if he is single or even interested in guys. He has almost given up when he heard the conversation of two woman that was walking by his side.

 

The first women says that she tried asking Taeyong if he is single and he answers yes but he is not interested in girls. "Uhhh really? I guess its not meant to be then." Jaehyun basically cheered in his heart hearing this. Then it is decided that he is going to try asking Taeyong. He had already get up from his seat when he heard the announcement. “Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you.” Jaehyun sighed. How is he supposed to ask Taeyong now? "I guess this is not my chance." Jaehyun sat down as the plane landed safely. "Hopefully this is not the last time I will be seeing him."

 

I swear Tae that guy before was checking you out a lot of times. Taeyong looks at his best friend and coworker, Ten . "Once again Ten that guy is way too handsome to actually fall for someone as ugly as me." Ten rolled his eyes. Taeyong has this one side to him where he is super duper down to earth and thinks lowly of himself. This is also maybe because of the fact that Taeyong once been heart broken by a guy who said that he is ugly. Honestly Ten has had it enough. They were entering the cafeteria when he found the same guy there. He told Taeyong to sit down first as he had something to do. He sneaked quietly and sat down next to the guy He poked him and started his jaeyong mission.

 

jaehyun was still thinking about the guy before but he could not find him anywhere. At this point he has already gave up. Suddenly he could feel a poke at his shoulder. He turned his head and found a guy at his side. Jaehyun recognised him as one of the flight attendances from before. "Yes?" The guy smiled and said "So my name is Ten and you might have got no idea who I am but I know you have been eyeing my coworker there right?" jaehyun looks at where the guy was pointing and saw Taeyong. He was wearing anormal attire and looks so much better than before. "Okay, stop staring now." Jaehyun can feel his ears turned red as he looked at Ten. "Here's my advice, go and take your chance now. The percentage for him to say yes is 99%." What about the other one percent? Ten laughed and said "Well he is a panicked gay and you know where that can bring." Jaehyun chuckles and nodded. "So I am going to leave the two of you but don't forget to tell me what happened okay." Here's my card. Jaehyun handed him his and started to make his way toward taeyong who is seating 3 tables away from him. 

 

Jaehyun took the seat acroos Taeyong and look at him intensely. "Where did you go Ten? I was....Wait you are not Ten!" Hahaha cute. Taeyong tuns red instantly after hearing this. "No I am not Ten but maybe I could be better than him?" "You already are." They laughed for a while before Jaehyun offered his hand and introduced himself." My name is Jaehyun and I would like to know you better." Taeyong has the sweetest smile on as he extended his arm and introduced himself as well. 

 

Jaehyun exited the airport and enter a cab with two new things he cherished. His soon-to-be boyfriend's number and a date.


End file.
